Modular electronic systems are designed to provide flexibility to configure systems as per user needs. These systems typically have multiple slots to accommodate a variety of modules (e.g., line cards, service cards, fabric cards, and the like). Most of these modules can be replaced with the latest product upgrades without disturbing normal operation of the system (i.e., hot swappable). It is desirable to replace faulty modules without powering down the system or impacting the performance of other modules in the system, such as by disrupting system cooling.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.